Stress Relief
by dreamscarred
Summary: John needs comfort from Randy after a hard fought emotional match. M/M Slash NC-17


**Title:**Stress Relief  
**Author:** dreamscarred  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Characters:**Randy Orton x John Cena  
**Summary:** John needs comfort from Randy after a hard fought emotional match.  
**Beta:** none all mistakes are my own, so please forgive me for any errors.  
**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but I wish I did.  
**Author's Note: **I wrote this over a year ago and never got around to post. I have a few more of these but until my muses come back don't expect any new material.

John punched C.M. Punk in the face and he could hear the familiar Let's Go Cena, Cena Sucks chants going through the arena. He acted like it didn't bother him when really it did. Rolling to the corner he tag in his partner in the match and in life into the right, Randy Orton.

He listen to the solid pop Randy received. Randy was laying waste to Punk and Sheamus and the crowd was fully behind him. There was no Randy suck just a solid chant of R.K.O. The match was drawing to a close has John gave the attitude adjustment to Punk while Randy delivered a flawless R.K.O to Sheamus.

The match was over the roar of the crowd was for both of them be John could still here the odd Cena sucks or the you can't wrestle from some of the teens in the crowd. He and Randy posed on the turn buckles and then walked around slapping the hands of the fans. There was no dark match tonight because it was a supershow both of them were happy for that.

John got to one section where the fans were against him and were booing hard and once threw a soda at him. Security took care of that individual. John and Randy made their way up the ramp each of them holding their championships up in the air.

When that got to the gorilla position John slumped his shoulders down and let out a big sigh. Randy looked at him and wanted to say it's over now but they both knew it wasn't. When they went to the car the fans would be there and when they arrived at the hotel once more the fans will be there.

John felt Randy's hand on his back giving a small squeeze. John looked at him and saw Randy whisper to him, "We'll be alone soon." John nodded and smiled as they entered the locker room. Most of the roster had cleared out there matches being long and finished.

"You just want to get showered at the hotel," John pulled a black t-shirt on. "I'll probably just get another drink thrown on me anyhow.

"John," Randy said sadly know how much the character hate affected John. Randy was about to give the they don't know the real us story but knew he should just hold it in for later. "Let's go."

"Alright."

They made their way out the back of the arena. Fortunately their car wasn't very far so they wouldn't have to deal with too many fans. But there were fans. Both pro cena and anti cena and all pro Randy. John heard one fan call out, "John, Randy you guys are my heros." Which warmed John's heart to hear through all "the you suck" chants and the marry me Randy girls.

They jumped in their rented SUV. John was thankful it was Randy's turn to drive he just needed the time to sit in the quiet and let the bad vibes out. He knew Randy understood. Randy had been a heel for years getting boo and things thrown at you was like a second nature to him. They had talks at length about Randy's face turn and how Randy really like the crowd's postitive reaction.

Randy pulled the SUV into the underground parking and there was a stroke of luck. No fans. They retrieved their luggage and headed silently to their room. They opened the room door and tossed their bags on the bench against the wall.

"What me to order a takeout pizza?" Randy asked as John slumped on the bed.

"Not really hungry but if you are order something," John hung his head down.

"There's a twenty four hour pizza place on the menu I'll just wait a while see if you get hungry," Randy walked over and sat beside John.

"Thanks," John sigh is shoulders rising and falling.

"It's getting to you again isn't it baby," Randy got behind John and began massaging his shoulders.

"Yeah it is," John admitted.

"I knew it always bother's you more when I'm in a match with you," Randy sighed and placed a loving kiss on the back of John's next.

"Yeah it does. I mean the all love you which is great, but," John turned to Randy. "I'm painted to be a hero and it's the anti hero they love."

"The children love you and need you John," Randy gave John a warm hug. "There is more love than hate and that's the main thing."

"I know but I've wondered if a heel turn would be good for my career," John stood up from the bed and stretched.

"Vince will never do it," Randy got of the bed and went to stand next to John. "Raw has no major baby face and your still the companies top merchandise seller. "

"Yeah plus I do really love the kids and doing make-a-wish," John looked at Randy and gave him a big smile before kissing him. "Guess I can only be bad around you then."

"Guess so," Randy pressed his head against John's shoulder. "Why don't I take a quick shower and then you can take a nice hot bath work that stress out of your body."

"Sounds good."

Randy stripped off and headed into the shower. That left John to sit and remember that the fans reaction didn't matter so long as he gave it his all and so long as he had Randy cheer him on no matter if he was a face or a heel.

Randy managed to take a shower in just under five minutes but John knew that was because of their shower this morning where they both took time shaving the other hairless save for Randy's beard. John remembered when he dared Randy to grow it in because Randy always said it never grew in right.

Well he grew it in and now there was even a twitter accounted dedicated to his beard. So John had been right on it being a hit plus John had to admit he liked feeling it against his skin, and his mouth when he kissed Randy.

Randy came out of the bathroom towelling off not worried that he was walking around nude. Nudity was the one thing they both enjoyed. At home they had naked Wednesday a day where they just walked around all day. If it happened that Randy wouldn't be back from Smackdown until Wednesday the rule is the second he steps in the house he loses he's clothes.

John walked in the bathroom and seen Randy already had the bathwater running at just the right temperature. John shut the facuet off and stripped his clothes off. The water was nice and warm and John let it work it's magic on his aches and pains.

"John," Randy called from the door way. "Can I come in?"

"Yea come in," John smiled seeing Randy was still naked. "Naked Sunday Morning?"

"One time deal," Randy laughed.

"Aw but everything is better naked," John teased the sorrow of being booed leaving him and the happiness of having a wonderful boyfriend taking over.

"To you it is," Randy sat on the floor by the tub.

"I've got an idea to make you feel better," Randy dipped his fingers into the bathwater and drew them up John's chest.

"I'm game," John smiled he liked it when Randy had ideas because they usually lead to mind blowing sex.

"I was thinking you could show me that you're the champ and we can have a little belt sex," Randy leaned over the side of the bath to kiss John. John wrapped his large hands around Randy's neck holding him in place as the kissed so John could show Randy what he thought of the idea.

Randy opened his mouth allowing John full access. He loved when John plundered his mouth the sheer power John had turned Randy on like no other. It was a similar experience for John who loved that Randy was always willing, not exactly submissive he was like a Viper, he nick name. He injected you with his venom so that you can't get enough of his body, his sex, and for John and John alone his love.

The water started to cool around John. The bath was over and it was time for them to move on to more fun activities. John rose from the water and Randy was there to meet him with a white fluffy towel. Randy dried of John making sure to get every drop of water drying some areas a little more than necessary.

John followed Randy out into the main room the tattooed man going into John's steel brief case to remove the WWE Championship belt. Without saying a word he moved behind John. John knew what to do this wasn't the first time they hand played this game however it was the first time they were both champion.

"Randy," John said as he felt him snap the belt around his waist.

"Yes," Randy responded as he stood running his hands up John's muscular back.

"Go get on all fours on the bed," John instructed.

"Anything," Randy dropped his voice so the next part came out seductively. "For you Champ," Randy gracefully got up onto the bed on all fours wiggling his ass for John.

"Where's the lube?" John asked admiring the shape of Randy's body.

"Shaving kit," Randy smiled. "We're running out so if there isn't enough just use my baby oil."

"What would do if you didn't need 5 bottles of baby oil every trip," John chuckled and found the tube of lube. "We have just enough lube."

"Oh good. I hate parting with my oil," Randy snickered but not for too long as John gave a nice slap to his ass.

"Spread'em," John slicked his fingers with lube. Randy widen his legs for John so that he could access his entrance.

John probed with one finger Randy purring under the intimate touch words of praise for his champion leaving his lips. John was now forgetting his sorrow caused by the fans and flowing with the happiness being with Randy brought him.

Watching Randy's back arch as he added a second finger he shifted on the bed so he could reach out and run the tips of his fingers over the black ink embed in the Viper's skin. "John, I want you," Randy moaned. "Come on champ give it to me."

John withdrew his inward and outward touches and knelt behind Randy. Lifting the title belt up he slid into Randy's heat. John didn't wait for Randy to adjust he just began thrusting. Randy grunted and groaned as his body got use to the intrusion.

The belt battered into Randy's back cutting into it. Randy knew he would have a few cuts and chaff marks from the belt in the morning but for right now he didn't care but he would probably complain in the morning.

John loved this type of sex using the belt. It was rough, kinky and made him feel powerful and he knew Randy was enjoying it too by the swearing that was coming from his lips. It made John grip Randy's hips harder and just pound with all he had.

Randy encircled his own shaft jerking it. He knew John was lost in his blissful fantasy and he was ok with that. He wanted John to relax from the stress the fans had brought on to him. Randy stroked faster but could tell from John's ragged breath he would have to come second.

John pulled out and flipped Randy onto his back and began stroking the golden belt just above his shaft. Randy was glad that this would not be a facial he just wasn't a fan of those. John felt his bodt come undone reaching true relaxation as he looked at Randy under him.

Shooting John covered Randy's tan chest in streaks of cum. As John was in his post orgasmic state Randy finished himself off his semen mixing with John. "Feel better Johnny?" Randy smiled up lazily.

"Much better. Thank you," John bent down and kissed Randy to show how grateful he was.

"You're welcome champ," Randy stretch. "Pizza time?"

"Yes its pizza time," John laughed at how quickly Randy could change the mood.

"Oh and John," Randy said mid dial of the pizza's places phone number.

"Yes," John looked at Randy.

"After we eat it's my turn to put on my belt and be champ."


End file.
